


You're my family now

by Lexa1223



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, F/F, worried girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa1223/pseuds/Lexa1223
Summary: Maya and Carina talking.
Relationships: Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	You're my family now

**Author's Note:**

> This is before Andrew dies. If you want me to write that I will too. Inspired by a friend.

**Maya Pov**

I stay in the chapel texting Andy telling her Andrew is okay and that Carina is safe when I see my girlfriend come in. 

"Hey how is he?" I stand up. 

"He's okay." She smiles "He's stable and awake" Carina hugs me tightly.

"Hey its okay baby your both okay, lets go get some coffee and we can come back." I rub her back comforting her.

"Si Per favore I really need some coffee and you need a clean shirt." She looks down at her brothers blood on my white dress shirt. I chuckle and unbutton my dress shirt leaving me in a white shirt underneath. 

"Lets go my treat." I smile and put my mask back on and we leave the hospital walking to the nearest coffee shop. 

"So I'm glad your brother is okay and that he caught the bag guy." Carina looks at me with my hand intertwine with hers. "Just one quick thing. Carina what were you thinking." I take my mask off and places us in a kind secluded area. Carina takes her mask off too and stands in front of me.

"I told you to wait in the car, I told you both to stay in the car. And I know you tried to convince Andrew to stay in the car too. But god Carina, what if you two got caught! What if she had a gun! What if it was you Carina! What if it was you that got stabbed! I wouldn't know how to survive. God babe, I was going crazy even thinking about something happening to you. I-I left the station because I couldn't focus. Because you were the only thing on mind." I stand in front of her with tears in my eyes. 

"I love you Carina. I. Love. You. My heart was in pain thinking you might get hurt. I don't know what I would do..Carina. Your the only thing that matters to me, your my family now. I need you and I want you with me. I'm sorry for dumping this on you, but I need you to know how much you mean to me Carina." I look down at the floor feeling some tear drops slip down my face. 

"Bambina.." Carina says softly and lifts up my chin softly. "I'm sorry Maya I was just thinking of protecting Andrea. I didn't even stop to think about something happening to me" She kisses my cheek while whipping my tears away. "I love you too Maya. I love you so much, your my family too." She kisses me passionately and I sob lowly in her mouth while kissing her back. "Don't cry no more bambina, I'm here and I'm safe."

I nod and hug her tightly almost clinging to her making sure she doesn't disappear from my arms. 

"I think you would be proud of me actually." I chuckle lowly and step away from her.

"Oh yeah." I sniffle and wipe my tears away. "Why do you say that." I look back up at her. 

"I shouted at a racist today." She smiles at me and I laugh. 

"Who was racist to you and why." I clench my jaw.

"Some idiota stronzo said that Andrea and me should speak English since we're in America. Then said we're carrying the virus, I shouted at him in Italian and Andrea had to hold me back so I don't punch him." Carina smiles at me proudly. I smile and laugh loving that she's so brave. 

"Proud of you baby, just try not to go out punching racist people" I smile at her and lose my smile thinking of how traumatic that is, knowing what just happen to my team less then a few hours ago. "I'm sorry you had to go through that love. I can't even imagine how thats like. I'm sorry that you have to deal with it, I wish I could protect you from all the hate in the world." I play with her hands, feeling useless against the hatred that's in the U.S. 

"Its okay Bambina" Carina smiles at me "I wish people weren't so ignorante, but I know how to do deal with it. It usually doesn't bother me but I was so concerned with Andrea and everything that I almost blew up." She looks at me with a small smile but its filled with pain. I just kiss her cheek lovingly letting her know I'll be there for her. 

"But seriously baby, don't ever put yourself in danger again, or I'll punish you" Carina just laughs and kisses me deeply. 

"Sounds like fun." I laugh and smile and we put our mask back on and walk down to the coffee shop. Unaware of the pain that awaits for us back at the hospital.

**R.I.P Andrea or Andrew DeLuca <3 03/11/21**


End file.
